


The Power Of Love

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, NSFW Art, Omega Dean, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Smut, alpha!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a former whore with very low self-esteem. He works in an office owned by Cas' father since a bad injury he got in the brothel almost killed him.  Cas wants to help Dean think better of himself and treat himself better. They end up in a stormy relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Dean wasn’t even surprised when the men grabbed him and dragged him into the alley. It was his own fucking fault for being outside after dark. If he hadn’t gone to the store so late in the day, he’d be safely home by now. But it was to be expected. An unmated omega out after dark was an easy target.

The three men were laughing and calling him things like whore and slut, and regaling him with what they intended to do to him. Dean surprised them by laughing.

He turned and faced them with his arms outstretched. He wiggled his ass provocatively.  “Come on then. I taste _good_.”

They grabbed him again and two of them held him while the other one was yanking down his pants.

Then there was a growling voice.

“Let him go.”

Dean’s head snapped up and stared into the face of Cas Novak. His boss.

The men growled for Cas to mind his own business.

Cas had two of them on the ground in short order, one knocked out and the other clutching his balls and groaning loudly. The third man ran.

 

Dean just stood there, confused. Cas grabbed his arm and said, “Come on Dean.”

Dean followed, completely confused. How was Cas even here? And more important, why had he stopped them? After all, omegas were just fuck toys, everyone knew it. They had no rights and should just expect to have their asses in the air whenever an Alpha wanted them to. Dean had learned that very early on in the brothel.

Dean was just grateful for the implant so he didn’t need to worry about some rapist knocking him up.

 

Cas pulled Dean by his wrist to Cas’ car. He opened the passenger’s door and told Dean to get in. Dean did, still completely confused by Cas’ actions.

Cas got in, started the car up and drove.

“What the fuck are you doing, Cas? Why did you…”

“Shut up Dean. We’ll talk when we get home.”

Dean shut up but his mind was racing. What did Cas mean by ‘home’? He was taking Dean to his place? And again, why was Cas in the alley and why did he stop those men from raping him?

After all, Dean knew it was all he was good for. He spent so many years in the brothel, being used every night in any way any Alpha wanted. The only reason he wasn’t still there was because he had gotten so badly injured, the owners decided to sell him. He had been purchased by the company that Cas’ father owned, to do paperwork.

Dean was allowed a small apartment near the company. But of course, his collar meant they kept tabs on him at all time. Maybe that’s how Cas found him. Maybe Cas was tracking him for some reason.

The arrived at Cas’ home. It was small but beautiful. Dean had never seen it before. Cas parked and got out, waving his hand to indicate that Dean needed to follow him. Dean did.

 

Inside, Cas turned on some lights and then turned to look at Dean.

“Are you hurt Dean? Did they injure you?’

Dean laughed. “Nah, Cas. We hadn’t gotten to the hurting portion of the show yet.”

Cas scowled at him.

Cas indicated Dean should sit down so Dean sat on the couch.

Cas just stared at him for a moment.

“Dean, why do you allow yourself to get in these dangerous situations? Why do you allow yourself be used by any Alpha who wants you?”

Dean laughed ruefully.

“Uh, in case you haven’t noticed, Cas, that’s all omegas are good for: sex toys to be used by whoever wants to. I am a whore. I mean I may not technically be one now, but I was and I know that inside, I always will be. Just some hole to be fucked.”

Cas stared at him. As Dean talked, Cas’ face scowled. His eyes burned into Dean.

“That’s bullshit, Dean. Sure you were in a brothel, against your will, but that is over now. You are not just a fuck toy for any Alpha with a hard on. You… you need to realize you have some control over your life now.”

Dean grunted. “Control? That’s a joke. I am just an unmated omega slut and you know it. I don’t deserve anything more than what I get. And why do you even care, Cas?”

Cas looked angry. “Because I fucking do. I just care and I hate to see you act like you’re still in a whorehouse when you’re not.”

Dean just stared at Cas.

 

After a minute of silence, Dean said, “You care, Cas? What, you want to knot me and just haven’t told me yet? No one _cares_ about me. You want me? Here…”

Dean turned around and shoved his ass at Cas.

Cas yelled at him. “Stop it! Just fucking stop Dean. I don’t know why I give a flying fuck about you, but I do, okay? I do.”

Dean turned around and looked at Cas. His eyes showed sincerity. Dean didn’t buy it though. There was a catch. There was always a catch.

 

Cas sighed. “Look, it’s late, You’re staying here, Dean. We’ll figure things out in the morning.”

Dean knew he had no choice. Cas was his boss and if Cas said he had to stay there, he did.

Cas led Dean to a bedroom. “This is yours. Feel free to lock the door behind me if you want, but I won’t bother you.” He left and closed the door behind him.

Dean sat on the bed. His head hurt. What the fuck was going on? Cas cared about him? That just wasn’t possible. Dean didn’t know what else was going on here, But Cas did not care about him. No one did.

Dean laid down on the bed, fully clothed. He fell into an uneasy sleep.

 

Dean startled awake at the knock on the door. Cas’ voice called through the door, “Breakfast, Dean.”

Dean rubbed his eyes. He was feeling groggy and sort of disoriented. But he got up, found the bathroom and pissed. He rinsed his mouth and then went to the kitchen.

Cas had poured him a cup of coffee and handed him the mug when he came in. On the table were two plates with eggs and toast.

Dean stared at the places with a confused look. “You cooked? For me?”

Cas just said, “Yeah. Now eat.”

Dean sat down and ate. Everything was delicious. He sipped his coffee gratefully.

 

“Uh, Cas, don’t we need to get to work?”

Cas smiled and said, “Nope. We’re taking the day off.”

Dean was horrified. “Dude, I don’t get days off. We’re both going to get our asses handed to us.”

“Don’t worry Dean. I handled it. Besides, we need to go get your stuff. You’re moving in here.”

Again, Dean just gaped at him.

“Cas, they’ll know I’m here with you. I mean, your old ma… I mean your father won’t be happy about this at all.”

Cas looked at him. “I disabled your tracker.”

Dean’s mouth fell open. “You what?”

“Disabled your tracker. Stop worrying.”

 

Dean took a deep breath. “Okay. If you say so. It’s your funeral. No wait, it’s _mine_.” Dean knew all too well what the penalty for disabling a tracking device was.

“Nothing is going to happen, Dean. Now, shall we go?”

 

And so Dean found himself back in Cas’ car, heading to his studio apartment. Once they were there, it only took a few moments for Dean to get his stuff because he didn’t have much at all.

 

The they headed back to Cas’. Dean was still very distrustful of Cas’ motives. He probably liked to think of himself as a good guy but the bottom line was he just wanted the same as everyone else did out of Dean… a piece of his ass.

 


	2. Chapter 2

When they had Dean’s paltry belongings put away, Dean sat down on the couch and told Cas, “Look. Cas. You’re really making a mistake here. I am a lousy omega. I’m mouthy and disobedient. The only thing I’m good for is to fuck and you seem to want something more than that. I’m not your guy.”

Cas just sighed and shook his head.

“Dean, look, I get that you’ve been abused…”

Dean laughed harshly. “Abused? Abused. You don’t even have a clue, a reference point for what abused means in my world.” Dean was incredibly angry. “I was sold to my first master when I was eight years old, Cas. Eight. Used in every way imaginable. Then I went to the brothel, at the ripe old age of eleven. There’s plenty of Alphas who love to fuck a little boy, Cas. Abused? Fuck you.”

Dean tore off his shirt. He wanted Cas to see his body. Scarred everywhere. He turned around to show the whip scars. He turned back and saw the horrified look on Cas’ face. He knew he was disgusting.

“ _This_ is abused, Cas.”

 

Cas looked like someone had kicked him in the balls. He just said quietly, “Dean, I’m so sorry.”

Dean sat down on the couch again. “Yeah, well, you didn’t do any of it, Cas. But don’t tell me you know I was abused. You don’t know a fucking thing.”

Cas sat next to him. “Yeah, well, I guess I don’t know, Dean. You’re right. But I want better for you. You deserve better. All I can say is that nothing like that is ever going to happen to you again, Ever.”

A part of Dean wanted desperately to believe Cas. But experience told him differently.

 

Dean just rubbed the back of his neck. “Look, Cas, can I take a shower? I feel pretty grimy.”

Cas jumped up, saying of course. He showed Dean where the towels were and the body wash, the shampoo and stuff was on a shelf in the shower. Cas left him alone. Dean went to his room, (that still sounded so weird) and got some sleep pants to put on.

He went back and got in the shower. He let the hot water roll over him relaxing his tight muscles. He washed, washed his hair and got out. He dried off, using the incredibly fluffy towel Cas had given him. He picked up his cast-off clothes and went to his room. He put the clothes in a corner of his closet.

Then he went out to find Cas.

 

 

 

 

Cas looked up when he came in the room. Cas looked at him and ran his tongue along his lips. Dean looked so beautiful. His sleep pants hung on his hip bones and Cas stared at the track of fine hair that led down from Dean’s belly to beneath his pants.

Cas shook himself out of that. He really didn’t want Dean to think he’d been lying and that he just wanted Dean here to fuck him.

Of course, Cas did want to fuck Dean. He’d wanted to since the first time he’s laid eyes on Dean. Dean had only been working at the company for a week, and when Cas saw him he took Cas’ breath away. Cas had wanted him ever since. But more than that. Cas wanted to take care of Dean. To care for him and make him see that he had value.

But as he began to keep track of Dean, he soon discovered the man’s destructive ways. Sometimes it almost seemed like Dean had a death wish. He let anyone who wanted him have him. He took home Alphas who used him and left. It hurt Cas to his core to see how Dean allowed himself to be treated.

Cas just wanted better for Dean. And then those three men had dragged him into the alley, obviously meaning to rape him. Cas just snapped. He had to stop it,

Cas knew the only reason Dean was here was because Cas was his superior. But he intended to make Dean want to be here. Want it as much as Cas wanted him to be.

Cas just said, “Nice shower?”

 

 

Dean smiled and said yeah, it was. “You got plenty of hot water here, that’s for sure.”

Cas told him that he wanted to understand better what Dean had been through. Dean mulled it over, and decided to share some things. At least that would tell Cas that he was broken and worthless, so maybe Cas would just give up on this saving him shit.

“I was the only omega in a family of Alphas. They didn’t know what to do with me so they sold me to a guy when I was eight. He would tie me up before he went to work and shove huge toys in me. Then he would go to work and leave me like that. When he got home he would fuck me. Understand, Cas, I was too young to produce slick. So imagine just how that would go.”

Dean sighed. “When I hit the ripe old age of ten, I was too old for him. So he sold me when I was eleven to the whorehouse. I got the implant and was given to men several times every night. Want to hear more?”

Cas looked at him, “You have one of _those_ implants?’

Dean grinned at Cas. “Sure do! Never get knocked up, and unless I get sperm in me when I’m in heat, it’ll release a poison and kill me. Delightful, huh?”

Cas turned away. “I’m so sorry, Dean. I really am. I can’t go back and fix any of it. But I want your life to be better from now on. That’s all I want.”

Dean huffed. He didn’t believe a word of it.

“When will you go into heat, Dean?”

Dean looked at Cas. “In about a week, Cas. Eight days to be precise.”

 

Cas got up and came back with two beers. He handed one to Dean and they twisted off the caps and drank.

 

Cas looked at Dean. “We’ll figure something out. But what I said holds. I won’t lay a hand on you unless you want me to.”

Dean shook his head. Too fucking good to be true.

 

Apparently the sharing portion of the day was over. Cas fixed them sandwiches and they ate while they watched TV. Dean had only seen TV once before in his life and he was fascinated. Cas called for pizza at dinner time. It was delicious. Dean had never had pizza before.

Not too much later, Dean yawned. He told Cas he was going to bed.

He fell asleep right away, but then the dreams started up.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was eight again. He was tied up, hurting. The man would be home soon. Dean was crying.

Then the man was there. He yanked the toy out of Dean, making Dean cry out. He flipped Dean over and shoved Dean’s face into the pillow. He jammed his cock into Dean and it hurt so bad. He would thrash and say, ‘please… it hurts… please stop hurting me…’ The man would just laugh and fuck him even more brutally.

But that wasn’t the worst. Dean knew the worst was coming, just as it did every night. The worst was the knot. It was way too big for his little eight-year-old body. He knew it was coming.

He man reached around and pinched Dean cock between his forefinger and thumb. It hurt… and then the man forced his knot into Dean.

Dean screamed.

 

The next thing he knew, Cas was touching him. Dean startled up and pulled away. “Don’t fucking touch me!”

Cas just continued to touch Dean’s shoulder and say, “It’s okay, Dean. It’s okay, It’s Cas. You’re safe.”

Dean took a deep breath and relaxed a little. He knew he had nightmares. Sometimes he woke himself up screaming, other times the neighbors would bang on the wall.

But he was embarrassed. He ran a hand over his face.

“I’m sorry, Cas. I’m sorry I woke you up.”

Cas just rubbed his shoulder.

“It’s okay, Dean. You can’t help it. Don’t apologize.”

 

Dean just looked down, ashamed to look at Cas.

“Look, Dean. If it would help at all, you can sleep in my bed.” In response to the look on Dean’s face, he said. “Yeah, with me. Get over it. Nothing is gonna happen but maybe it would help with the nightmares. Think about it. If you want to, just come in my room, okay? I promise nothing will happen.”

Dean nodded. At this point, Dean was sweaty and afraid to go back to sleep anyway. He said, “Okay, Cas. we can try.”

Cas got up and Dean followed him to his room. Cas pulled back the covers and Dean got in. Cas followed him and turned off the bedside light. Cas turned over with his back to Dean.

Dean lay in the dark and just thought about what an absurd situation this way. Cas took him in. Cas liked him. What a shitty idea that was.

 

The next thing Dean knew, it was morning. He had slept, and hadn’t had any more nightmares. He turned and saw Cas. sleeping peacefully next to him. Dean took the opportunity to really look at Cas.

The man was gorgeous. Absolutely drop dead beautiful. Dean had always snuck peeks at Cas at work. Now he was in bed with him? Fuck this was going to be a mess.

Cas stirred and Dean hurried to shut his eyes. He felt Cas turn towards him, so he opened his eyes as if he was just waking up. Cas smiled at him. His smile made his eyes light up.

“Morning, Dean. How did you sleep?”

Dean admitted he had slept well.

Cas smiled brighter and said, “I’m glad. You are always welcome to come in here if you are having bad dreams.”

Dean just huffed and got up. He padded to the bathroom and pissed, and rinsed his mouth out again.

When he came out, Cas was up and dressed.

“We need to go out today and get you some necessities. After breakfast.”

Dean was quick to tell Cas he didn’t need to do that, but Cas just told him to shut the fuck up.

Dean laughed.

 

Cas took Dean clothes shopping, which made Dean very uncomfortable. In the end, Cas picked out some jeans, shirts, boxers and socks for him. He also got some sleep pants.

Then they went to a pharmacy and Dean got a toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo and deodorant. On the way to the check-out line, Dean grabbed a bottle of lube.

“For my heat.” Cas just nodded.

In the car. Cas asked Dean if he would like to see a movie. Dean was flabbergasted.

“Uh, I’ve never been to a movie, Cas.”

Cas laughed and said it was time to, then.

 

Cas paid for two tickets to see X-Men Apocalypse.  Cas got them some popcorn and soda and they found seats.

Cas stole glances at Dean. Dean was on the edge of his seat, hands balled up in fists during the fight scenes. He seemed to be enjoying the movie thoroughly.

When it was over, Dean was excited and happy. It really did Cas good to see this rare side of Dean.

 

Back at home, Dean put his new things away. He grumbled that Cas really didn’t need to be spending money on him.

Cas just told him that he needed everything Cas had bought. Dean had to admit, he kind of did.

 

After dinner, they watched TV. Cas’ favorite show, Dr. Sexy was on. Dean whistled when he saw Dr. Sexy. “Nice…”

Cas grinned, “Yeah he really is, isn’t he?”

Dean grinned at Cas.

 

Bedtime. Dean was torn between trying to sleep in his own bed and try to not wake Cas up with a nightmare, or to sleep with Cas. He decided to chance sleeping in his own room.

He was sweating, tossing and turning. The dream took hold of him.

 

He was maybe thirteen and having his first heat. It hurt and he really didn’t know what was happening. He just knew he needed the long parade of men that the owner gave him to. Time after time he was knotted. It hurt but not as badly as being without. He ran slick out of his hole for the first time.

It lasted for three days and at the end. Dean was exhausted. He hurt in entirely new ways. His ass and thighs were covered with blood. He was pretty sure he was torn down there.

But there was one more man. This Alpha was huge. He grabbed Dean’s hips and ramming into him brutally. Dean screamed and tried to crawl away. But the man held him too tightly. And when he forced his knot into Dean it had hurt so badly, Dean passed out.

But when he came to, it was so much worse. The man had turned in his so that they were ass to ass, and the man was dragging Dean around by the knot.

 

Dean woke up stifling the scream. He wiped the sweat from his face. He never even thought about it. He just climbed out of bed and went to Cas’ door. He tried to open it quietly, but Cas raised his head.

“Are you okay, Dean?”

Dean shook his head no. Cas scooted over to make room for Dean and pulled back the covers. Dean climbed in and turned on his side.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean woke up early. Cas was still sleeping soundly. Dean was a little pissed at himself for needing to sleep with Cas the way he did, but there it was. He couldn’t help his dreams and he couldn’t wake Cas up every fucking night screaming.

When Cas got up, Dean had washed the dishes, made coffee and had everything ready to fix breakfast. He had learned some domestic shit after all. Not much but enough to get by.

He poured Cas a mug of coffee and handed it to him. Cas smiled his thanks.

Dean started breakfast. He was fixing pancakes, they were easy.

 

When they were eating, Cas asked Dean about the dreams. Dean shook his head.

“Been having nightmares for years. Usually the neighbors just knock on the wall to wake me up. I’m sorry I can’t control them. I know I keep bothering you.”

You are not bothering me, Dean.” Cas was quick to answer him. “It doesn’t bother me a bit when you sleep with me and if it helps with the dreams then that’s all that matters.”

It was their last day off. Tomorrow they would have to go to work and Dean was worried about it. If anyone found out that he was living with Cas it was bound to cause trouble for both of them. Dean was worried that he could even be sold because of it.

But tomorrow was tomorrow. He would worry about it then.

 

Cas looked uncomfortable. He sat down next to Dean and sort of hesitated.

“Just spit it out, Cas. What’s up?”

“I’m thinking about your heat, Dean. I know you need sperm to keep the implant from hurting you.”

Dean winced. “Yeah. Yeah I do.”

Cas asked how he had handled things up to now.

“Well, of course in the brothel there was no problem. But since I’ve been out of the hospital, I just pick up horny Alphas. Most of them love an omega in heat.”

Cas rubbed the back of his neck.

“But I guess it’s going to be you and me this time.”

Cas looked even more uncomfortable. “Yeah, I guess. I’m just sorry it has to be this way. And what did you mean, ‘since you got out of the hospital’?”

Dean looked away. “I uh. I got hurt bad in the brothel. I almost died. I was in an omega hospital for almost a month. When I got out, I found out they sold me to your dad.”

Cas looked distressed. “Fuck, Dean. Do you want to talk about it?”

Dean said, “No, I really don’t, Cas.”

Cas let it go.

 

Cas put some clothes in the washer.

“I’m surprised you don’t have a domestic omega, Cas. You shouldn’t have to do shit like that yourself.”

Cas laughed. “I enjoy it. I couldn’t’ imagine having a domestic.”

Dean just shook his head. Cas was weird.

 

 

Cas drove them to work. Dean was horribly nervous. Cas just told him not to be. Cas said he’d handle it.

Dean went to work. But later he heard Cas arguing with his dad in Cas’ office, which was just two doors down from where Dean was sorting paperwork.

“Look, it’s my fucking business. He’s an unmated omega. I’m an unmated Alpha. I want him and that’s that.”

Cas’ dad stormed out of the office. He glared in at Dean as he went by. Dean got a knot in his stomach.

 

Cas came into the office where Dean was working. “Stop your fucking worrying Dean. He’s not going to do a damn thing. Legally, I’m not doing anything wrong.”

Dean asked him how he knew Dean was worrying.’

“I can smell your distress all the way in my office, Dean. You’re scared and there’s no point in denying it.”

Dean was taken aback. Cas could scent his distress? That couldn’t be right. Only Alphas that cared about the omega, that were meant to be mated… shit.

Dean looked horrified. Cas just huffed and went back to his own office.

 

Dean struggled to even appear to be working. Cas simply could not care about him in that way. It was inconceivable. Dean was just a whore who would stick his ass up for any Alpha that wanted him. He was no good. He was broken. He was only good for fucking and he knew it. He would never be mated, never have a baby. He was just trash.

He was going to have to convince Cas that he wasn’t worth it. Cas deserved a nice, obedient omega, someone who was untouched.  Not someone who had been in a hospital for a month because he was so torn up it took surgery to put him back together again.

 

When the day was over, Dean followed Cas to his car. Cas drove home and never spoke a word. Dean chewed his thumbnail and looked out the side window.

Cas went through a drive though on the way home and got them cheeseburgers, fries and a milkshake. Dean was thrilled.

At home, they ate watching TV. Cas was very quiet. Finally, Dean had to speak up.

“Dude, you have to let me go. Your dad is pissed at you. And I don’t blame him. I’m just a fucked up omega, a whore. I’m broken in ways you can’t even understand. Cas, you deserve someone so much better than I am.’

Cas clenched his jaw. He turned on Dean.

“Dean, don’t you fucking get it? I don’t want some obedient omega. I want someone with some fire, someone who talks back and tells me what he wants. Fuck, Dean, I want you. Just you.”

Dean couldn’t hear this. He jumped up and ran into his room and shut the door. He lay on the bed and began to cry. That really pissed him off. He flipped himself onto his stomach and buried his face in the pillow.

After a few minutes, Cas knocked on the door. “Dean, can I come in?”

Dean sniffed. “Yeah, Cas, I guess so.”

 

Cas sat on the edge of the bed. He put a hand on the small of Dean’s back. Dean wanted to pull away but he didn’t.

Cas said quietly, “Dean, I really don’t expect anything out of you. I know you’re scared and angry and you have every right to be. But you are not broken. Wounded yeah, but not broken. You are worthy of love. You deserve to be cared for. I can wait. But it isn’t going to do any good to tell me that I don’t want you, because I do.”

Dean sniffed again. He had no words to answer Cas, so he just didn’t say anything.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days at work were uneventful. Dean’s omega pal Benny came in to where Dean was sorting paperwork and sat down.

“So, brother, you and the boss, huh?”

Dean sighed. “Yeah I guess. I keep trying to tell him I’m no good for him but he won’t listen.”

Benny looked sad. “Well, you are probably better for him than a thousand other omegas but as long as you don’t think so then it’s gonna be a problem.”

Dean told Benny to knock it off.

Benny asked if Cas had fucked him yet.

“No, and that’s the weirdest part. He just keeps telling me he can wait for me to want him. Fuck, Benny, that’s never going to happen. I know I’m no good for him.”

Benny clapped him on the back. “If he isn’t fucking you then he really must care for you. This ain’t just about a knot.”

Dean sighed as Benny went back to work.

 

They made their way through the week. Dean continued to sleep with Cas and had not nightmares at all. Then it was time for Dean’s heat. He had the next four days off. It was mandatory for any omega during a heat. Dean was so nervous. He really didn’t want to be in this situation with Cas but there was nothing else to be done. As long as he lived with Cas he had no other outlet.

 

Dean was asleep and then he wasn’t. He was sweaty and restless, and then he started to cramp up. He tried his best to be quiet but a whimper escaped his lips.

Cas was awake instantly. “Dean? Has it started?”

Dean whimpered again. “Yeah, Cas.”

Cas pulled back the covers. He looked at how sweaty Dean was and sighed. He jumped up and pulled off his sleep pants, then he pulled Dean’s off him.

Dean had slick running out of him. He twisted in the bed.

Cas just said, “Shh, Dean. I’ve got you. I’ll take care of you.”

 

Cas moved over Dean. He put Dean’s face in his hands and kissed him, Dean pulled back, shocked, but Cas kissed him more. He pushed his tongue along Dean’s lips and Dean opened his mouth, almost involuntarily. Cas pushed his tongue into Dean’s mouth and moved it around. Dean heard himself moan. It felt… amazing. He’d never been kissed before, never thought he was worthy of a kiss. But Cas… was kissing him.

Then Cas moved his mouth down Dean’s throat, kissing and licking. Dean was confused but transfixed by the emotion, the sheer feeling of Cas’ mouth on him. Cas licked and sucked along his collarbone and Dean was moaning louder. He seemed to have no control whatsoever over his voice at this point.

Cas licked over Dean’s nipples and Dean arched his back against Cas. Cas sucked on them a little.

But then Cas licked down Dean’s belly and took Dean’s cock in his mouth. Dean cried out. Cas just licked the head and stuck his tongue into the slit and Dean was gasping. He thrust up, again, completely involuntarily. He had never had a mouth on him in his life. He had done it many, many times for men who wanted it and now, he fully understood what they wanted it for.

Cas sucked down the shaft and back up, over and over. Dean was groaning and trying to stay still. He still couldn’t believe that anyone, let alone Cas would ever want him in their mouth. Dean knew he was going to cum. He tried to push Cas off but couldn’t.

“No, no, Cas… I’m going to cum…”

Cas sucked harder and Dean filled his mouth. Cas swallowed every drop. Dean wanted to cry. But he still was too needy. He wiggled and moaned again.

Cas pulled Dean’s legs up and apart. He put his mouth on Dean’s hole and licked over and around it. Dean arched his back and cried out again, this time very loudly. Never, never had anything felt like this. Cas was tasting his slick, which was pouring out of him now.

Cas moved back up and pulled Dean’s legs onto his shoulders. He positioned himself and then he was pushing his cock into Dean. Dean was panting and pushing up to get Cas into him. Cas was huge, one of the biggest cocks he had ever had. Dean wanted so badly he just began to beg.

“Cas. Cas… please. Please fuck me hard. Oh fuck, Cas...”

Cas did. He pulled back and pushed in over and over, harder with each thrust. Dean was pulling Cas into him with his heels. His hands found their way to Cas’ back and he held on tightly.

Cas fucked Dean hard but not in any way roughly. He was fast but not as if the only thing that mattered was his pleasure alone. Dean had never, ever experienced anything close.

All the while, Cas was saying things like, “I’ve got you baby. It’s so good. Oh Dean. Dean, baby…”

 

Then Cas got his knot. It was big but Dean wanted it so badly. Cas whispered, “Ready, baby?”

Dean nodded furiously and then Cas forced it into Dean. Dean clenched and they tied. Cas filled Dean with hot cum.

Cas groaned and shot over and over again. Then he put his forehead on Dean’s forehead and just panted.

Finally, he pulled them both onto their sides, and just that movement sent another torrent of cum into Dean. Dean put his head forward to lay on Cas’ chest.

When he could safely speak, Dean said, “Cas. No one… no one has ever done those things to me. Never.”

Cas grinned and said, “I love that I am the first, then.”

Dean just looked at him with amazement on his face.

“You… you kissed me. You sucked my cock. You… you licked my hole!”

Cas said, “That’s what it supposed to be like, Dean. When an Alpha cares for his omega, that’s what it is supposed to be like.”

 

Dean had tears in his eyes. One slid down his cheek. Cas reached up and wiped it away with his thumb.

 


	6. Chapter 6

They slept. When they woke up, they were no longer tied. Cas pulled Dean out of the bed and to the kitchen. He made Dean drink a bottle of water and he fixed them a quick breakfast. Heats both dehydrated omegas and depleted them. Cas intended to take care of Dean.

Dean hadn’t said a word since they woke up. Cas waited patiently, but finally he was forced to ask.

“Dean, what’s the matter? Wasn’t it good for you?’

To Cas’ dismay, Dean started to cry.

“Oh Cas. Of course it was good. It was better than I deserved. It was the most amazing thing that ever happened to me. I just don’t deserve it.”

Cas looked at Dean and used his most authoritative, Alpha voice. “Stop it Dean. You deserve all that and so much more. It’s not your fault. You were sold into slavery and forced to be a whore. That isn’t who you are. It was never who you were. You have to stop thinking of yourself as some broken thing that doesn’t deserve the best. You do deserve it and I’m going to give it to you.”

Dean blinked back his tears. He wanted to believe Cas. He wanted to but he just couldn’t. He had been told over and over and over again how worthless he was. That he was only worth his hole. He was born to be fucked and that was it. Every day for the past fifteen years that was all he ever heard.

Dean shook his head. Cas sighed.

His next heat came a couple of hours later. This time was even better for Dean than the last time because Cas was able to take his time. He kissed and licked and sucked Dean all over. He had Dean groaning and begging for more. Dean felt as if his skin was on fire from Cas’ mouth on him.

And when Cas took him, he just wanted all of Cas. He ached and needed Cas in him. He craved Cas’ knot. Never had he craved being knotted. It was just a means to an end before. Now he just begged Cas for it.

Being tied with Cas was like dying and going to heaven.

 

Cas did his best to keep Dean hydrated and fed. Dean was getting tired. By the end of the second day he could hardly keep his legs on Cas’ shoulders so Cas switched them to a spooning position. He reached over Dean and jacked his cock until he came. When they tied, he pulled Dean to him and held him, kissing the back of Dean’s neck.

Cas was so ready to claim Dean. It was all he could do not to mate him the last time they fucked. He decided to tell Dean what he wanted.

He told Dean that he wanted to mate him. Dean startled. “Cas, you can’t. Your father would kill you if you took a whore as a mate. Your friends… it would ruin you.”

Cas told Dean in no uncertain terms that he didn’t give a fuck about any of that.

“Dean I want you for my mate. I’m never going to be happy with anyone but you. Please, please say I can mate you. Please.”

It hurt Dean so much to hear Cas beg like that. Dean wanted to be mated by Cas more than anything he had ever wanted in his life. But he was so afraid.

Cas asked what frightened him. “I can scent you, Dean. I know you’re afraid. Please talk to me.”

Dean was in tears. “I… I want that, too, Cas. But I know I would ruin your life. You have to be reasonable. Please, just think.”

Cas growled. “I have thought about it. I only want you and I’ll never give up until I have you as my mate. Now or later, I will have you.”

Dean sighed. Why was he resisting? He said quietly, “Yes. Then yes, you can mate me Cas.”

Cas kissed Dean deeply.

 

The next heat, Cas had Dean flat on his stomach. He was fucking Dean and then he just leaned into Dean’s neck. He found the spot and bit down. Dean gasped. Cas bit until he broke the skin and tasted blood in his mouth. He held on with his teeth as he fucked Dean hard. When his knot popped, He let loose of Dean’s neck and tied them together.

Dean knew intrinsically that they had made a huge mistake but at the moment, he couldn’t find a single fuck to give. He had something he never dreamed he’s have. He was mated. He had a mate who loved him and wanted to take care of him.

And a mate that he loved as well. He loved Cas with all his heart.

They laid, tied, with Cas telling him over and over again in his ear, how much he loved Dean and how happy he was. Dean turned his head and told Cas that he loved him too. Cas kissed Dean.

They were happy. At the moment, nothing else in the world mattered to them.

 

When they were up, Cas told Dean that he wanted to get Dean’s implant taken out. Dean’s eyes got big.

“You want a pup with me?  A pup? We could have a family?”

Cas laughed and said of course he wanted pups with Dean. Dean couldn’t believe it. A family. He could have a family.

Dean had one more heat. He slept for several hours after it was over. Cas got up and called his company. He informed them that Dean wouldn’t be working there anymore. He knew his father would hear about it sooner or later but he really didn’t care.

When Dean got up, Cas told him that he no longer was going to be working outside the house. “I just want you here. No job anymore.” Dean was amazed.

“After all, when you get pregnant you wouldn’t be able to work anyway.”

Dean was glowing.

Cas called the clinic and made an appointment for Dean to have his implant removed.

They still had the weekend together before Cas had to go back to work.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Dean was still tired the next day but was recuperating nicely. Cas was well aware that the implant made Dean’s heats especially difficult. He couldn’t wait to get it out of Dean. They just cuddled on the couch and watched TV. Dean fell asleep once. Cas just gathered Dean closer and let him sleep.

When Dean woke up, they had dinner. Cas fixed chicken alfredo. Dean said he needed to learn to cook better. Cas told him he could use the Internet to get new recipes. That’s when Cas found out that Dean had never been on a computer. He spent time teaching Dean the basics that evening.

In bed they cuddled but Dean was still a little sore and Cas didn’t want to stress him out, they just slept in each other’s arms.

Dean laid awake a little, still unbelieving. He was totally blown away that he was mated to Cas. That they loved each other. That he didn’t need to work anymore. But most of all, he was amazed at the prospect of getting the implant removed and being able to have a pup with Cas. He fell asleep smiling.

 

Sunday they went grocery shopping. Dean followed Cas around, but then he remembered a spice they needed. He wandered away from Cas, looking for the spices. He was looking around when suddenly a hand pushed him back against a wall and a hand covered his mouth.

Dean recognized a former client of the brothel.

“Well, well, who do we have here? If it isn’t little Dean. Long time, no see, whore. Are you still slutting around? I’ve missed your tight little hole. Let me see it.”

Dean struggled wildly but the Alpha was much too strong. He was reaching for Dean’s zipper when strong hands pulled him back. Cas was enraged. His eyes were red.

The man was alarmed. “I didn’t know he was yours. Sorry, friend.”

Cas growled, “I am not your friend and he is clearly mated. I should kill you.”

Dean held on to Cas’ arm. “No, no, Alpha, please. Let him go.”

Cas growled again but released his hold. The man scurried away. Cas grabbed Dean and asked if he was alright. Dean assured him that everything was fine.

But it wasn’t. Dean heard the man, heard what he called him. Whore. Slut. It all came crashing in on Dean. That’s what he really was, not a mated omega with a bright future. He was just a whore that Cas had fallen in love with. He didn’t deserve Cas and never would.

 

Cas clearly recognized Dean’s scent of distress and fear. But he scented it all the way home.

After the groceries were put away, Cas pulled Dean into his lap.

“What is it, baby?”

Dean looked away, afraid to look Cas in the eye.

“He knew me from the brothel. He knew I was just a whore. This will happen again, Cas. I told you that you deserved better than me. I’m nothing. I don’t deserve you.”

Cas pulled Dean closer.

“Listen to me, Dean. I tell you again, I don’t care what you were. You didn’t choose it. I feel like I don’t deserve you. You have been through so much and you’re still so strong. I’m proud to be your mate.’

Dean felt tears sliding down his cheeks. He just couldn’t make Cas see the truth.

 

That night in bed, they made love for the first time when Dean wasn’t in heat. It was just as good, and maybe better. Cas kissed Dean all over. He put Dean flat on his stomach. He pulled Dean’s ass cheeks apart and ate him out for a long time. Dean was begging for Cas to take him.

Cas laid on top of Dean and slid in. Dean’s slick was pooling under him on the bed. Cas was so big, so hard, it felt amazing. And Cas was so tender, even when he was filled with lust he was careful not to really hurt Dean.

Cas was saying, “Oh baby, Dean, baby, I love you,” in Dean’s ear. Dean moaned and lifted his hips as much as he could with every thrust.

Cas sat back and pulled Dean onto his knees. He plunged back in and rocked back and forth in Dean. He told Dean to make himself cum. Dean grabbed his cock and ran his hand up and down his shaft. He kept it up until he came.

When Dean came it caused his hole to clench tight and Cas shoved in all the way. He felt his knot rise and then they were tied. Cas grabbed Dean by his hips and turned them to spoon together on the bed. He flooded Dean with cum.

Dean was moaning and pushed back on Cas’ cock even further. It felt like Cas would never stop coming in him.

“I love you, Cas. I love you so much.”

 

Cas went to work. He kissed Dean all over his face and then he was gone. Dean had sworn to call if he needed anything. Cas hated to leave him, he knew.

Dean sat down to think. He was supposed to get the implant out tomorrow. If he did, then this would all become very real. Cas would never set him aside if he got Dean pregnant. Dean loved Cas so much, but he knew he was no good for Cas. Cas deserved someone so much better than Dean.

But for the life of him, Dean couldn’t figure out anything to do. If he ran away, Cas would just find him, Plus, Dean was so tired of not being safe. Now that he had Cas, now that he knew how sex should really feel and how it felt to be cared for, Dean just didn’t know if he was strong enough to leave this behind.

Dean felt very, very selfish but he knew he was going to stay. He would just have to try to support Cas when things went bad. And they would get bad, Dean just knew it.  He sighed and went to look at recipes on the computer.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Dean sat with Cas in the waiting room of the clinic. Dean was very nervous and Cas squeezed his hand. “It’ll be okay, baby.”

Finally, it was their turn. They were ushered into an exam room. A nurse made Dean strip from the waist down and lay back on the table. He put his feet into the stirrups. Dean was embarrassed and so nervous he felt like crying.

The doctor examined him. He gave Dean a local anesthetic and made a small incision over Dean’s hip bone. Dean felt a tug and then the implant was out. The doctor gave him one stitch and was done.

As Dean laid there, the doctor said, “Everything should be fine. I don’t think your previous injuries will cause any problems with you having a successful pregnancy and birth. But you will need to be monitored closely, just to be sure.”

Cas looked at him oddly.

When they were in the car, Cas glanced at him. “You’re going to have to tell me what happened, Dean.”

Dean sighed. He knew he would have to tell but he wished he didn’t.

 

At home, Dean sat on the couch with a sigh. Cas got them coffee and sat on the couch next to Dean. He turned and looked at Dean, waiting.

Dean began. “It was just about eight months ago. I was in the brothel and was given to two Alphas. It started in the usual way. They took turns fucking me and while one was using me, the other stuck his cock in my mouth.” A ragged sigh escaped Dean.

“But then the one in my mouth said he had a great idea. What if they fucked me at the same time? He laid down and I was put on top of him. They bent me over and...”

Dean began to cry. Cas put his arm around Dean.

“They both shoved in me at the same time. The pain was so blinding I screamed. Over and over, I just screamed. They both tried to knot me, at the same time. They couldn’t.  The end result was that they tore me up. I… I had to have a lot of stitches but inside, I was wrecked.”

Dean cried harder. He could hardly speak. “I was in the omega hospital for over a month. When I got released, I found out I had been sold to your company. I thought I would never be able to have a pup at all. I guess enough time has passed that I’m healed up completely.”

Cas’ eyes were red. “I should find them and kill them. To do that to any omega is monstrous, but to do it to MY omega? To my _mate?_ ” Cas got up and paced the room.

Dean struggled to contain himself. He reached out and put a hand on Cas’ arm.

“Please, Alpha. Please. Cas, calm down. It was a long time ago and I’m fine now. Please…”

The scent of Dean’s distress caused Cas to calm down. He held Dean and ran his hands through Dean’s hair. At least Dean could still pup. That was what was really important.

 

 

It was about a week later that there was a knock on the door while Dean was cleaning up after dinner. Cas went to the door.

“What the fuck do you want?” Dean came out of the kitchen to see Cas’ father standing in the living room, facing Cas.

When he saw Dean, he walked over to him. “So this is your mate? Looks like a whore to me.”

Cas growled and got between Dean and his father. “You do _not_ get to talk to Dean like that.”

Cas’ father turned back to Cas. “Let me put this in a way you’ll understand, son. Either you put the whore aside or we’re done.”

Cas laughed. “Like that’s a choice. We are so fucking done. Get out.”

The old man turned, glared at Dean and left.

 

Cas turned to Dean. “It’s okay baby. Everything is fine.” The scent of fear and distress was rolling off Dean.

“But… but Cas… what will you do? He’s your father.”

“Not something I’m proud of. And we’ll be fine. More than fine. Calm down.”

 

Cas told Dean he had more than enough money to keep them happy and provided for. For the rest of their lives. “To be honest, I was probably going to quit anyway. I haven’t been happy for a while now.”

Dean just shook his head. Now, he had broken up Cas’ family.

 

Over the next few weeks, Cas decided they should move. It was just a matter of deciding where. He and Dean investigated many different towns, cities, even countries. They finally decided on a town called Lawrence, Kansas. Cas was making all the arrangements when Dean went into heat.

This was the first time in his life Dean had ever had a natural heat. It wasn’t as painful as it had been when he had the implant. It was still pretty damned uncomfortable though.

 

Dean lay on the bed, sweaty and cramping. Cas was stripping. In spite of how uncomfortable he was, Dean still watched Cas strip. He never got tired of the sight. Cas had a beautiful body, trim and muscular. His hips bones were magnificent. But what drew Dean’s eye was that cock. It was so big and thick; it took Dean’s breath away every time he saw it.

Cas crawled over Dean, kissing his was up to Dean’s mouth. Dean was accustomed to Cas kissing him but it still inflamed him. Kissing… was _good_.

Dean could feel Cas’ cock against his belly, and feel his balls hanging down against Dean’s cock. It made Dean moan and push up against Cas. Dean’s slick ran out of him.

After Cas had kissed and sucked his way to Dean’s hole, Dean was begging. He needed Cas’ cock in him so badly he was whimpering.

Cas sat back and pulled Dean’s legs up and onto his shoulders. Then he pushed in. Dean was moaning and gasping Cas’ name. Cas thrust and withdrew over and over, faster and faster. Dean’s cock twitched.

Cas rode Dean until his knot popped and then he thrust in. Dean threw his head back and yelled. They tied. Cas leaned down and kissed Dean. Then he pulled them over on their sides. He grabbed Dean’s cock and began to run his hand up and down the shaft. He kept it up until Dean came all over his hand.

Dean was panting. He opened his eyes and looked at Cas, who was looking back at him with a smile.

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas.

 

The middle of the second day. Something just felt different. Dean gasped.

“Cas, we made a pup. You got me with pup. I know it.”

Cas kissed Dean and was laughing at the same time. “A pup. Our pup. Baby, I love you so much.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

They knew Dean was pregnant because his heat ended right then. They were both thrilled. Cas stepped up the moving plans. He wanted to get to their new home as soon as possible. Get Dean into a good omega clinic and find just the right obstetrician.

Cas hired professional movers. He forbid Dean from doing much of anything. He wasn’t taking any chances, especially because of Dean’s old injury. Dean grumbled but did what he was told.

 

They were on the road when Dean started throwing up in the mornings. Cas watched over him, having him sip tea and eat crackers. He was beginning to be sorry they had gone ahead with the move, but Dean would have none of that. He was so anxious to get to Lawrence.

No one knew him there. No one would ever recognize him as a whore. He would be free of his past at last.

The trip went slower, but they drove some every day while Dean was feeling alright.

 

But at last, they arrived. The house was beautiful. It had four bedrooms, a den and a library. But what entranced Dean was the yard. The back yard was huge, green and lined with flowers. There was a deck with chairs. Dean sat down there and just smiled, while the movers unloaded the truck and put things in their places.

Cas had hired a housekeeper, knowing Dean wouldn’t be up for taking care of a house, let alone a house this size. He was determined that Dean’s only job was to take care of himself and to grow a healthy pup.

 

Dean had fallen asleep in the chair on the deck. Cas stood and looked at his sleeping husband. His heart was so full. He loved this man more than life itself.

Dean woke up and smiled at Cas. Cas pulled Dean to his feet, held him close, told him it was time to eat dinner.

 

They spent the evening watching TV. Dean was snuggled up and Cas had his arm wrapped around him. Between Cas, the movers and the housekeeper, pretty much everything was already put away.

Dean yawned. Cas smiled at him. “Hey pretty baby, let’s go to bed.”

Dean was asleep within minutes of getting in bed. Cas was concerned at how tired he was already.

 

Cas called and got an appointment with an obstetrician the next day.

 

Dean was on the exam table with his legs in the stirrups. He was obviously uncomfortable with what the doctor was doing under the sheet. So Cas just held his hand tightly.

When the doctor was done, she washed her hands and then sat down to talk to them.

“Dean, it is obvious that you sustained a very serious injury in the past. I’m surprised you were even able to get pregnant. I understand that your old doctor told you that you should be able to carry this pup to term with no problems, but I have some concerns.”

Dean squeezed Cas’ hand very tightly.

“The walls of your channel were weakened by the injury. Plus, and I don’t wish to embarrass you here but, you have had some other injuries to your channel that you might not even have been aware of. It is quite scarred. “

Dean hung his head. A tear rolled down his cheek.

“I do believe,” the doctor continued, “that we can maintain this pregnancy. You need to do some exercises to strengthen the muscles of your channel. You need to take it very easy. No lifting of any kind, and stay off your feet as much as possible.”

Cas asked if sex was dangerous.

“Not at this time, no. In fact, I believe that being tied may even help out. Because Dean’s body has to clamp down so tightly when your knot is in him. It will help strengthen the muscles as well. Just don’t do anything rough. I’ll have my nurse bring you a printout of the exercises. Come back in a month. Less if there are any problems at all.”

Cas thanked the doctor. Dean was crying silently. Cas held him and kissed the top of his head. When they got the sheet about the exercise, they made the next appointment and left.

By the time they reached the car, Dean was sobbing.

“I told you I was nothing but a whore. A fucking sex toy, that’s all I ever was. And now because of it, I could lose our pup. You never should have married me.”

Cas grabbed Dean and pulled him close.

“You are _not_ going to lose this pup. And when will you get it through that pretty head of yours that I never want anyone but you. I adore you, Dean. And you are not a whore. I don’t want to hear you say that ever again. You are my beautiful, smart and capable husband.”

Dean sniffed back the tears but inside, he really didn’t feel any better.

 

At home, Cas made Dean lie down on the couch. He was taking the whole ‘stay off your feet’ thing very seriously.

They looked over the exercise page carefully together. It was basically a matter of clenching down as tightly as possible and holding it for a count of five. It recommended doing the exercise three times a day for fifteen minutes. It also said that a good way to judge how well the exercise was working was for the Alpha to put his finger into the omega and have the omega clench down on that.

Cas smiled. “See? We’ll have fun with this exercise.”

Dean managed a smile.

 

After lunch, Cas took Dean into the bedroom and pulled his pants off. Dean laid down and put his ass in the air. Cas put a little lube on his index finger and stuck it up Dean. Dean clenched down as strongly as he could. Cas counted to five. Within just a few times of doing this, both of them were hard.

Dean wiggled his ass, but Cas said, “Oh no you don’t. You’ll finish the full fifteen minutes. And then I’m going to fuck you senseless.”

Dean giggled. Maye this part wasn’t so bad.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Dean was restless. He hated being on what he called ‘lock down’, but he knew it was necessary. He wanted this pup desperately. It looked like it was the only one he would ever be able to have. And that was heartbreaking to him.

He took to sitting outside most days. He looked at the flowers, watched the butterflies and the bees flit around and listened to birds. It was as close to calm as he could get.

Cas was wonderful. He did anything and everything he could to keep Dean happy. At least they were enjoying the exercise part. And they fucked every day, twice on most days.

But Dean’s hormones were raging and he was scared and he was so ashamed. He never said anything because it was useless and because it upset Cas when he did. But Dean was filled with shame and self-loathing.

Of course it hadn’t been his fault that he had been sold to the brothel. But it happened and now, Dean and Cas had to live with the consequences of that. It was slowly driving Dean nuts.

But he persevered. He did his exercises and he sat around. He ate healthy things. His whole being was devoted to his pup.

 

Three months went by.

 

Then one night, Cas was sound asleep. Dean woke up and something just didn’t feel right. He got up and went into the bathroom. When he turned on the light, he saw blood.

He screamed. Cas came running and saw Dean, saw the blood. He pulled on pants while he grabbed car keys and got Dean into the car.

 

They waited for the doctor to come talk to them after all the tests. Dean just lay there, staring at the wall.

Finally, the doctor came into the exam room.

“Dean. You are still pregnant. Your pup is alive and hanging in there.”

Cas breathed a long sigh of relief. Dean just cried quietly.

“But, things are shaky, I won’t lie. I’m putting you on some medications that will help keep that pup where it is. And you need to go on total bedrest.”

Dean asked for how long.

“For the rest of this pregnancy. The only place you’re allowed to walk is to the bathroom and back to bed. If you need to be anywhere but in bed, you’re going to have to be carried. I am not fooling around here. It’s that or lose your pup.”

 

Cas was holding Dean’s hand so tightly it hurt.  “We’ll follow your instructions to the letter, doctor.”

 

Before she left, the doctor said that they needed to keep up with the exercise.

Dean had to spend the night in the hospital, so Cas stayed with him. Cas crawled into the bed and held Dean in his arms. Dean didn’t cry, he just laid there. Cas was terribly worried about him.

 

The next day they went home. Cas carried Dean to the bedroom and put him in bed. He kissed Dean and went to fix some lunch.

He ate in bed with Dean. When they were done, Cas rubbed Dean’s belly.

“Hey there little one, this is your papa. You need to be good and stay put, you hear? You’re scaring your daddy. We both love you so much.”

 

Days passed. Dean did his exercise but evidenced no interest in sex, or anything else. Cas was getting both worried and horny. He finally decided it had gone on long enough.

Dean was shocked when Cas came into their room, threw back Dean’s covers and said, “Come on, beautiful, we’re going out.”

Dean started to ask, but Cas just shushed him. He picked Dean up and carried him right out the door and to the car. Dean didn’t even ask. He just sat, staring out the window.

Cas drove a little way out of town, and then down a side road. Finally, the car stopped next to a beautiful meadow. Cas parked, walked around a lifted Dean in his arms. He carried Dean to a place where a huge quilt had been laid out. There was a picnic basket. He put Dean down on the quilt.

 

Dean just looked away. Cas sat down. He took Dean’s face in his hands and turned Dean to look at him.

“Baby, you have got to break out of this funk. I’m so worried about you I can’t think about anything else. If we can’t get past this, you’re going to have to go on antidepressants. You can’t go on like this. And I can’t either.”

Dean’s eyes brimmed over with tears but his face constricted.

“Get over it? Get over it. I can’t just get over this. I’m killing our pup. I’m killing it.” Dean’s voice got louder and more hysterical.

“I told you… I told you over and over that I was no good. Why did you have to come in that alley anyway? You should have just let the men have me. That’s all I’m good for and now I’m here and I’m killing my pup and I’m just a fuck toy and I’m no good…”

By this point, Dean was beating his fists on Cas’ chest. He was screaming and crying. Cas grabbed him and held him in a desperate hug.

Cas held Dean against his chest, and all the steam went out of Dean. He just lay against Cas sobbing. Cas put one arm around Dean, rubbing circles on Dean’s back. The other hand was on Dean’s head.

He just held Dean until Dean’s sobs softened.

Cas waited until Dean was cried out. Then he began to talk, low and soft in Dean’s ear.

“Baby, you are the best husband any man could ever have. You’ve been hurt in so many ways, hurt so badly, and yet here you are. You’re so much stronger than you think you are. You’re growing my pup inside you and you’re doing the best job you can with it. It doesn’t matter what we left behind. The only thing that matters is right now. And right now, you are with a man who loves you more than his own life, and you’re holding our pup inside you. Please, please Dean. I’m begging you. Just think about yourself and our pup. Just let me love you and just think about how complete our life will be when our pup is here, and healthy.”

Cas pulled Dean away from his chest to look in his face.

“Please Dean. I love you. That pup inside you, loves you. Let us love you. Trust me. Please.”

Dean blinked at Cas. He nodded his head, very slightly.

“I do trust you Cas. I love you so much. i… I’ll try.”

Cas laid Dean down on the quilt and stripped him naked.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Cas kissed Dean tenderly. Dean responded.

“I miss you, baby. I need you so much. Please, Dean, can I make love to you?”

Dean nodded. “I miss you too, Cas. I’m sorry…”

Cas cut him off with a kiss. “Nothing to be sorry for, my love.”

Cas took his time with Dean. He kissed him and tasted his mouth. He licked and kissed down Dean’s throat and sucked along his collarbone. He really took his time on Dean’s nipples, alternating between sucking them, nipping them and flicking them with his tongue.

They were both hard and dripping pre cum.

Cas worked his way to Dean’s cock. He licked across the head and stuck his tongue deeply into the slit. Dean was moaning and pushing up his hips. Cas took his time and slowly sucked Dean off. Dean was groaning and soon, he came. Cas drank every drop. Then he moved back up and kissed Dean.

While he kissed, Cas’ hand went to Dean’s ass. His fingers found their way to Dean’s hole and felt the slick coming out of him. Cas slid two fingers into Dean and Dean moaned and clenched down on them.

“That’s my sweet baby. I’m gonna fuck you so good, Dean. So good…’

When Dean was open enough, Cas moved back up. He grabbed his cock and pushed it into Dean, who wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist. Cas was slow and tender. He wanted to last a long time.

Dean was whimpering “Cas… Cas…” over and over again.

Cas put his mouth next to Dean’s ear and whispered hotly, “That’s my good boy. I love you baby. So good for me. Feels so good in you, baby. So good…”

Cas knot swelled. Dean could feel it rubbing against him.

“Please, Cas, please, give me your knot. Tie me please…”

Cas did. He thrust in and Dean’s hole clenched and they tied tight.

Cas pulled them onto their sides. He bent his head and kissed Dean over and over again.

“I love you Dean. I love you.”

Dean gasped that he loved Cas too, just as another flood of cum filled him.

 

They talked while they waited. Really talked. Dean listened to what Cas was saying to him, and then Dean said how he had been feeling. The guilt of his past was crushing him. At the end, when they finally untied, they had made real progress towards understanding.

Cas finished by asking Dean to stay with him, emotionally. His greatest fear was losing Dean emotionally to this depression. Dean promised Cas to talk to him when he had these dark feelings.

 

Cas picked up Dean and carried him to the car. Dean laid his head on Cas’ shoulder and wrapped his arms around Cas’ neck. They both sighed in pleasure.  


On the way to the car, the pup kicked for the first time. Cas stopped and just stared at Dean’s belly, and Dean had a look of complete and utter amazement on his face. Then they both laughed and kissed.

 

Things were better after that. Dean really tried hard to let go of his past. Feeling his pup kicking inside of him made everything real and helped him through dark thoughts.

 

At the next appointment, they found out Dean was having a girl.

 

They lay together in bed. Dean had his head nestled in the crook of Cas’ shoulder and Cas had his arms wrapped about his love. The TV that Cas had put at the end of the bed so Dean would have something to watch when he felt like it was on, but neither of them were actually watching it. They were discussing pup names.

Now that they knew the pup was a girl, they needed to agree on a name. Many had been suggested and abandoned. They had it narrowed down between Hannah, Mary and Alexis. Dean was wild about Alexis so Cas agreed. Alexis it would be. He put his face on Dean’s very round belly and said, “Hey my sweet baby Alexis. This is your Papa. You’re being very good for your Daddy and I’m proud of you. We love you so much.” And he rubbed his hand around and around on Dean’s belly.

Alexis kicked. Dean laughed. “I think she likes her name, Papa.”

 

Now that he had made it to the third trimester, Dean was doing much better. He had been so fearful that he would never carry his pup this far. Now they were in the home stretch. Dean was huge, his back hurt a lot and he had to piss all the time, but his mood was much lighter.

Their sex life had been reduced to a spooning position. Dean couldn’t stand to be flat on his back much at all. They also had to be much gentler than they had been used to. Dean would never admit it, but he sort of liked it this way. It was so slow, and loving, it made him feel so cherished.

Dean still had occasional dark thoughts. But now when he did, he would talk to Cas about them. He was pretty sure his past would never completely leave him alone, but he was getting better at controlling it.

 

The nursery was finished. Cas had done a lot of the work himself and then hired people to do the rest. Dean hadn’t been allowed anywhere near it, because of the danger of paint fumes. But now it was done, and well aired out. Cass carried Dean to the doorway. He made Dean close his eyes.

Then they were in the room, and Cas told Dean he could open his eyes.

It was beautiful. Cas sat Dean in the rocking chair so he could take it all in. The room was all shades of mauve, pink and a little green. There were framed prints of animals and a ballerina. The crib was a beautiful oak, as was the changing table, dresser and the rocking chair Dean sat in. There was a big warm rug in the center of the room.

The mobile that hung above the crib was made of stars and galaxies.

Everywhere Dean looked held another treasure. He began to cry. It was just perfect.

 

The next morning, Cas took the car grocery shopping. Dean lay drowsy in bed.

The crash and scream made him sit bolt upright.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Knowing Cas wasn’t home, Dean knew it had to be Ellen, their housekeeper. Dean called out to her but there was no answer.

Dean had to help. He struggled out of bed and began his ungainly waddle to the kitchen. There lay Ellen in the floor, bleeding and unconscious. Dean got the impression that she had slipped in some water on the floor, tripped and hit her head on the counter on the way down. She had a big gash in her scalp that was bleeding badly.

Dean struggled to the phone and dialed 911. Just as the operator answered, Dean was doubled over by a terrible pain in his abdomen. He managed to gasp out the address before he passed out.

 

Dean came to in an ambulance. Cas was sitting next to him, holding his hand and crying. When Cas saw Dean’s eyes open, he said, “Oh my god. Dean, thank god. You’re okay, baby. You’re in labor. You’ll be fine.”

Dean asked how Ellen was. Cas assured him that Ellen would be fine, she just needed stitches.

Dean looked petrified with fear. “Is Alexis okay? Cas, is my pup okay?”

The paramedic who was on the other side of Dean said, “Yeah. Everything seems to be fine. We’re almost at the hospital, try to relax. You’re making your blood pressure go too high.”

Dean struggled to calm down.

 

They rushed Dean into a birthing room. His doctor was there in no time, examining him.

“It’s too early, isn’t it? My pup will be too small? Please, tell me my Alexis will be okay.”

The doctor patted Dean’s hand.

“Your pup is fine. A little small, yes, but very healthy. Stop fretting and let’s just birth this pup. What do you say?”

 

 

Dean’s contractions got closer and closer. Cas held his hand tightly and Dean squeezed it so hard he drew blood. But Dean refused anything for pain. He was completely focused on giving birth to this pup. The doctor monitored Dean closely, making sure nothing bad happened to his channel. The possibility of a C-section was always looming.

 

Dean was drenched in sweat and panting. He had been pushing as hard as he could. Cas was behind him, helping him to sit up to push when the contractions hit. Dean was exhausted. It had been hours.

Time to push again. Cas held Dean up, Dean pushed with all his might, and then he heard a tiny cry.

Alexis slid out and filled her lungs to cry loudly.

Dean was sobbing, Cas was crying, even the doctor had a tear in her eye. The nurse took the pup to clean her and check everything out. Cas put his head on Dean’s shoulder and just said, “You did it, Dean. You did it. That’s our daughter crying.”

The nurse walked over and handed a tiny blanket-wrapped bundle to Cas. He looked down into the face of his daughter and wept.

“I’m your Papa. I love you so much. And now it’s time to meet your Daddy.”

Cas handed the pup to Dean. It was the single most amazing moment of Dean’s life.

“Hello, my sweet pup. I’m your Daddy. I… I just can’t believe…” Dean sobbed. Cas had his hand on Dean’s shoulder and squeezed.

Dean looked up into Cas’ face and said, “Thank you. Cas, you gave me this gift. I love you so much. Thank you for never giving up on me.”

Cas laughed. “Give up on you? That’s a laugh. You,” and here he kissed Dean, “are my world.”

 

Alexis was on the small side so she and Dean had to stay in the hospital for two days. Cas never left their side. The sight of Dean breastfeeding his pup made Cas’ heart swell to the point that he could hardly breathe.

 

 

They took Alexis home. Ellen was there to greet them, sporting stiches on her forehead. She hugged Dean tightly. Then she grabbed Alexis and just had a fit over the pup, declaring her the most beautiful pup ever born.

Cas and Dean agreed.

 

Alexis was a very good pup. She was always happy, always cooing and playing with her feet. When Dean got up in the night to feed her, Cas always came along. He just never got enough of watching his beautiful husband feeding his beautiful daughter.

Dean just blossomed. Holding his pup in his arms finally made him feel whole, feel complete. Alexis gave him the strength to put the past away. Dean knew he was a good father. He knew he was truly loved, at last.

 

Two years later they adopted baby Benjamin, or Benny as they called him. Dean couldn’t have any more pups but he and Cas had a lot more love to give a pup. A year later they adopted Mary.

 

Everyone who met them said they were the happiest, most beautiful family any of them had ever seen.

 


End file.
